


Our Trip To The Mountains

by LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pain, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler/pseuds/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After convincing Harry to spend their holiday in the mountains, Louis thanks Harry in the best way he can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Trip To The Mountains

The young couple had finally reached their destination and dropped their bags in a huff. Louis had convinced Harry to take their holiday in the mountains. And by convince he just sucked him off until he said yes.  
Harry immediately ran to the couch and dropped, face first, into the pillows. Louis giggled as he walked over, shucking off his coat and beanie. He sat at Harry's feet and pulled the coat off Harry's body, a groan leaving the scruffy haired boy.  
He leaned down to press a light kiss on the back of Harry's neck and blew a soft stream of air behind Harry's ear like he liked.

Harry flipped over and propped himself up on his elbows, smiling at Louis. "Mm that tickles", harry groans rubbing at his sleep filled eyes, the ride to their cabin was horribly long. 

Louis smiled and straddled Harry's hips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his chest up into Harry's. "I know", he said smugly, "Don't like it?".

Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Louis' thin waist, rubbing his thumbs over the small of Louis' back. He frowned internally at the horrible shirt he bought for him last Christmas. He knows that's the only reason Louis wears it.

"I never said I didn't", Harry tilted his head up and connected their lips. Louis leaned into the kiss and let his eyes flutter closed.  
They kissed lazily for a while, tongues fighting for dominance. 

Louis broke the kiss with a light whine. He brought Harry's hand from behind his back and placed it on the hardening tent in his skinny jeans. Harry loved how sensitive Louis was. Just a kiss set him off.

Harry smiled up at the light pink face in front of him and picked Louis up in arms. He silenced Louis' squeal with another heated kiss and walked them into the bedroom of their small cabin. He put Louis down on the bed and Louis wrapped his legs and arms around him, deepening the kiss.

Harry palmed at the semi in Louis pants, eliciting small gasps from the boy in front of him. 

He grinned at his reaction and leaned into Louis' neck, sucking a deep purple bruise into the lightly tanned skin of his boyfriend.  
Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he moaned quietly, "p-please Harry".

"What do you need Louis? Tell me", harry whispered into Louis' ear before leaning back into his neck.

"Please just, do something to me, p-please daddy", Harry pulled off of Louis' neck sharply when he heard Louis call him daddy. A kink he had told Louis about such a long time ago.

"Does daddy's little baby deserve it? Daddy's little boy did wake me up early didn't he?", Harry whispered.

Louis groaned and planed at Harry's crotch roughly, "please daddy? Your little boy is sorry".

Harry sucked in a breath before he took Louis' hand off of him. He stepped away from Louis, leaving the smaller man reaching for him desperately. "Do you want to suck daddy off?", Harry asked, his voice going rough with arousal. 

Louis nodded quickly and dropped down to the ground in front Harry. He ripped his trousers down to his ankles before diving into the clothed erection in front if him. 

Harry absolutely loved Louis' blow jobs. He was wonderful at them and he knew he was.

Louis pulled at the waistband of Harry's pants with his teeth, giving Harry an innocent look as he went. 

Harry pulled tightly at Louis' hair as the smaller man took him in all at once. Louis moaned around Harry's shaft at the rough treatment to his hair. He wouldn't admit it but he had a very big pain kink.

He bobbed his head slowly, using his saliva and pre-cum to glide up and down Harry's member.

Harry, becoming impatient, grabbed Louis hair tightly in both hands and pumped his shaft in and out of Louis' pink mouth.

Louis put his hands down on his knees as his eyes rolled back into his head. He pulled at his pants, freeing his ignored cock and pumped quickly. 

Harry growled and pulled Louis' head away. Louis opened his eyes and whimpered at the loss.

"Did daddy say you could touch yourself?", Harry asked and pulled Louis' hand away from his throbbing cock.

"N-no"

"I thought so. On the bed now. Face down, ass up", Harry said commandingly, ripping his shirt over his head and removing his pants the rest of the way.

Louis stood quickly, removing his pants as he went, and got into the position Harry wanted. 

"You've been bad haven't you baby?", Harry asked leaning over Louis' body and whispering into his ear. Louis nodded into the comforter. "Daddy has to punish you now ok?".  
Before Louis could answer a hard smack hit his left ass cheek and he let out a yelp. 

Harry waited until the pink handprint surfaced Louis' skin before he smacked the right cheek with equal strength. Louis dug his nails into the sheets as he moaned deep in his throat. 

"If you touch yourself while I'm gone I'm putting a cock ring on you", Harry growled into Louis' ear before running into the living room, grabbing the bottle of lube Harry packed (he always packed at least one just in case things like this happened) and ran back into the room. He was met with the view of Louis shaking his ass in the air, desperate for any time of friction.

Harry came up behind Louis and stilled his hips before flipping open the cap to the bottle of lube and coating his fingers. "Do you want daddy's fingers Louis?", Harry asked circling a finger around the small pink hole.

"F-fuck yes daddy please! Baby wants your fingers so bad", Louis yelled but it was partially muffled with the blankets in his face.

"Ok", Harry said before slipping a finger in slowly, keeping still so Louis could adjust. 

When Louis started bucking back against his finger he took that as an ok to start moving. He pumped his finger in and out of Louis' hole before he slipped a second in, searching for that spot deep inside of the other man that would have him screaming.

"Fucking yes! Right there daddy!", Louis yelled back at Harry as Harry finally found his prostate. 

Harry pumped his fingers faster, hitting that spot over and over again. 

"D-daddy. I'm close", Louis breathed out and Harry took his fingers out. He took the lube bottle and generously coated his member before lining up with Louis' fluttering hole.

He pushed in slowing, bottoming out, before pulling all the way out again. Before Louis could protest he slammed back in and hit Louis' prostate dead on. Louis shouted his name as he continued to bury himself inside Louis. 

Louis gave the little warning of,  
"D-daddy!", before he came hard, shooting onto the bed.

As Louis came, he clenched his walls around Harry and that brought him over the edge, coming deep inside Louis. When they came back down from their highs, Harry pulled out and collapsed beside Louis. 

Louis rolled onto his side and cuddled up to his boyfriend. "Hazza?", Louis asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"That, was amazing", Louis said before they both started laughing. 

"The mountains aren't that bad are they?", Louis asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.

Harry laughed and pushed matted hair out of Louis' eyes, "the mountains are absolutely wonderful".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys. Its my first smut so I hope you like it<3


End file.
